


Oh, I Wanna Dance With (You)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Freddie wants to dance with Brian. Brian is sure that he's going to mess up.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Oh, I Wanna Dance With (You)

"Oh, no, Freddie. I'm much too awkward for that." Smiling, Brian takes a sip of his scalding hot tea and tried not to look away from the book that he was reading, weary of meeting Freddie's eyes and becoming victim to his powers of persuasion. "Maybe you could ask Deaky. He's much more graceful." Brian suggested, hoping that this would be enough, knowing that if he accepted the request them he'd just trip and stumble and embarrass both of them. His legs were too long and his mind was too frazzled and he couldn't keep up with the swift steps that would follow, the steps that were too fast and too rushed and too confusing for him. Brian had, once upon a time, been interested in dancing, but the undeniable awkwardness was too much to handle and it hadn't been worked out in the end, the embarrassment that followed each hopeful lesson. 

His eyebrows drawn close together, Freddie leaned in and his fingers lightly grazed Brian's cheek. "Oh, what makes you think that? I've seen you in stage, it's like magic, so beautiful." Freddie sounds so genuine when the words leave his mouth, so truthful, and it makes Brian want to believe. But then he remembers himself- a teenage boy with everything to lose- and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Fred, I'll just step on your toes." Brian looks down for emphasis, but feels Freddie lift his head back up so that they were looking straight at each other again. Freddie's eyes are kind and warm, perpetually gentle. "You're not too awkward for this, Brimi. In fact, you're perfect for this." He says. Brian gives a soft laugh, "You're just saying that, Fred." 

It's wasn't a little-known fact that Brian was self conscious about himself and his ability to do things. Freddie knows this perfectly well, and it hurts his heart every time, no matter how small the situation was and how it affected Brian. "Oh, Brian. It's the truth, you could be the perfect dancer, if only you'd believe in yourself." Freddie entangled his hand in Brian's hair and gently kissed his forehead, as if this could encourage him. And it did, such a little gesture, yet such a big impact.

Brian sighed and gathered himself, taking one last sip of his tea and nodding. "For you, Fred." He said quietly, and Freddie grinned so brightly that it made the potential embarrassment worth it. 

Standing as stiff and still as a stature, Brian watched as Freddie began to arrange the placement of hands and direct their positions. Patiently, Freddie directs Brian's hand so that it's on his shoulder, while Freddie's hand goes on his back. "Relax yourself." Freddie said, smiling gently and nodding in approval when Brian took a deep breathe and let himself loosen up a little, copying how Freddie felt underneath his hand. Their remaining games were clasped tight, fingers entwined tightly. Brian was horribly aware that his heart was starting to beat a little faster, like a scared animal's, and Freddie surely felt this but, thankfully, said nothing. "Just follow my lead, Brimi." Freddie instructs, the soft music that was playing in the background matching this steps as they began...or, rather, Freddie's steps. They first go slow, but Brian stumbles and his grip becomes suddenly tight. Barely a second in and he'd already messed up. Brian flushed in embarrassment, but Freddie only kisses his cheek. "That's alright, love. Nice and slow, just follow my lead." 

The next hour passes in a combination of smooth steps and awkward stumbles, complete with Brian accidentally stepping on Freddie's feet every few minutes. "I'm sorry, Fred, I'm not-" Freddie hushed him, holding him a little tighter, keeping them close as they danced around the small living room, their footsteps echoing in the hard wood. 

Brian is pretty sure that a child could do better, but Freddie seems joyful and is laughing and grinning, reassuring Brian with gentle kisses and gentle words, keeping them going even when they, or, rather, Brian trips over himself and nearly takes them down. Eventually, Brian somewhat gets the hang of it, and the last steps are done in a faux imitation of seamlessly and flawlessly before the music stops and Freddie stops. "Thank you for doing that, Bri. It means a lot." 

Brian frowned. "I didn't do very well, Fred. You had to do the work." 

Laughing, like that was the funniest things since sliced bread, Freddie kissed Brian on the nose and nuzzled his neck like one of the cats. "It was wonderful, Bri. I'd rather dance with you and stumble than anybody else." 


End file.
